


A Goddamned Drink

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for slashthedrabble: Prompt 336, Movie Quotes</p><p>Quintuple Drabble</p></blockquote>





	A Goddamned Drink

Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine. Takes off his Stetson like he’s a gentleman courting a lady. Yeah, right.

He steps up to the bar, hovers next to me. I lift my beer bottle, casual, and take a swig. Salute him with it.

“Ray, we need to talk…”

“Nothin’ to say, Fraser.” He winces at that. Last time we spoke he was Ben. “You ran.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t wanna hear it.”

“I need to say it.”

“Yeah? You finally figured out you need something?”

“Yes, Ray. I figured it out.”

“Before we fucked? After?”

I thought he’d blush, but he doesn’t. He flinches.

“After I left. After…”

I swivel toward him. “Listen, if we’re gonna have ‘the talk’ you sit your ass down and have a goddamn drink.”

He perches beside me. I signal the bartender. 

“Water,” Fraser says.

“Beer,” I correct him. He nods, miserably, and it arrives. He curls his fingers round the sweaty bottle, and I have a completely wrong flashback. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t start,” I snap. “You’re sorry, Stella’s sorry, I’m sorry, the whole fucked-up world’s sorry.” I take a breath to calm down. “Don’t say another word till you’ve finished your beer.”

He pulls a face like he trod on a nail, knocks the beer back in one grim swallow. I thought I’d get a prissy little token sip, and actually laugh. “Been a long time,” I ask. Second time I’ve used that line on him. This time, he doesn't smile. 

“Twelve years, six months, three days.” He lifts the bottle, waves it at the bartender. His cheeks have gone pink, like they did out on our quest.

“You don’t wanna do that,” I say, alarmed, as he starts drinking the second one. Shit… great one, Kowalski, you kicked Ben off the wagon. Never even knew he was on it.

“Who cares what I want?” Sad, not bitter.

“I don’t know what I did…” It comes out like I’m whining, but what the fuck. I got no pride left anyway.

“I didn’t mean to run away like that. I just…” He leans on the bar, drives the heels of his hands against his eyes. “It wasn’t what you said. It was the way you said it.”

“What?” 

“’Come with me, Ben,’” he whispers, real soft, like he’s not quoting me at all. Something slithers up my spine.

We’re in a lumberjack bar in the middle of nowhere but I say it anyway. “I love you.”

He looks up at me, blue eyes bright with pain. “And I you.”

“Ain’t that enough?” 

“Is it?” He’s looking kinda desperate. I hate whoever did that to him, whoever made him so afraid.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ben. I won’t hurt you.”

He nods slowly, like he really wants it to be true. 

“We can work it out,” I tell him.

He nods again, more sure now. 

“Let’s go,” he stands, abruptly.

We leave together, abandoning the beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble: Prompt 336, Movie Quotes
> 
> Quintuple Drabble


End file.
